Josh and Neku Not Quite Yet in Disneyland
by Sayonara7
Summary: JoshNeku Fic: Josh and Neku are on a date to Disneyland! Why? BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR AND I SAID SO. Just a cute, short JoshNeku drabble of our favourite couple at the gates of Disneyland xD I've TRIED to make it as Canon and IC as possible, so enjoy!


**Josh and Neku Not Quite Yet in Disneyland**

**A/N - **Just a quick JoshNeku dribble I did as a request for a tumblr friend! It's a JoshNeku fic guys XD ENJOY~

As the gates to the infamous theme park known to man as "Disneyland' opened, Josh couldn't help but grin evilly on the inside, though on the outside he was wearing his usual poker face of nonchalance. He could feel the music of Urayasu's UG pulse underneath his feet as he tugged quite harshly on Neku's hand and it was giggling like a little child along with him. Of course his cackles were internal though.

"Come on love, we don't have to wait in this bore of a line. Unlike those bumbling fools waiting in line I ordered premium tickets."

Josh heard Neku snort at the comment (Most likely because Josh was saying it with a hint or superiority in his voice. Okay, well not a hint. A lot.) But he didn't mind. Josh thrived on either pissing Neku off until he literally blew, embarrassing him to death til he went the same shade as his choice in clothes or making him laugh in glee at Josh's pure stuck-up-ness.

"Alright, alright Yoshiya! No need to rip my arm out of its socket, dear" Josh barely hid his shiver of delight at Neku's casual use of his full name. He absolutely _adored_ it when Neku called him Yoshiya. He also was laughing a little inside at the way Neku said dear, the word drawn out and wittily said very much like a sneer.

Neku couldn't see it and nor could he feel it, but the music loved Neku just as much as it loved Joshua. It swirled around his lithe form, caressing his body while smiling softly. Looks like Urayasu couldn't get enough of Neku's music, a mix of Shibuya's crazy and ever changing tone, but also darker. Very Neku like. His music was always a crazy tangle of dissonant notes in the air and now that it was clashing along with Urayasu's music, well.

Josh couldn't help but lick his lips at how freaking sexy it looked, sounded and _felt _on the air.

He really did love his composer abilities. He couldn't help but find individuals pulsing with music attractive and _Neku_, God Neku was just one hot piece of eye candy. Suddenly, Neku's voice overtook the roaring sound of the UG levels music and Neku was shouting obscenely in Josh's face.

"HELLO. EARTH TO YOSHIYA KIRYU." Josh's startling purple eyes snapped up to meet Neku's shade of pissed off blue. "Ugh finally I have your attention! Well Mr. Suave, we've been at the front of the line for about 2 minutes. You've just stood there staring at my... To play it safe I'm just going to say back. Well, wanna go in now?"

Ah, Neku's beautiful use of sarcasm and sass. Josh would never get sick of it, because it certainly never was a bore and always entertaining. "Yes, coming dear. And hate to make your playing safe null, but I was totally staring at your ass and you know it." He couldn't help but wink saucily along with his little tirade. It was just way to much fun stirring Neku up.

"H-Hey! Not in public mister! And... You were entranced in the music, weren't you? You had that look on your face and you looking just a little to the left of me."

Another thing that made Neku all too lovable. He was sharp, picked up lots of the things Josh hinted at but didn't really say and was the only one Josh thought could stand to be around him and his difficultness.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't really say 'entranced' per say love. I was merely admiring the way your music was basically having rough, challenging sex with Urayasu's music. It really was quite erotic."

The moment Neku started blubbering with a dumbstruck look on his face Josh couldn't suppress his laughter any longer. His body shook with little tremors as the first aha made it past his lips. Neku started to splutter out nonsense that Josh couldn't decipher and the music was fluttering around them in delight, swimming though his and Neku's songs.

Everything was combining into a fast-pace melody, the one that concocted itself whenever Neku and Josh were within proximity of eachother. "Ah-a-ha okay! We should go in now and do something other than just stand around here like dolts, Mr. Getting-raped-by-Urayasu's-music." The moment the words slipped past Josh's lips, another round of laughter commenced before either of them could move.

"Y-Yoshiya stop! My stomachs starting to fucking cramp and I'm hungry for oil filled fried food I can only consume in a theme park. Let's go!" Surprisingly Neku reached for Josh's hand. "Hey, what happened to no PDA Neku?" Josh really was surprised that Neku was holding his hand in public like this. Neku was an introvert, he didn't like attention unlike Josh and Josh knew it.

"I dunno, I guess I just feel like it. D-Don't think this will happen again though! This is a one off event!"

Neku really was fucking adorable when he wanted to be. Josh pulled Neku closer and whispered huskily in Neku's ear. "I love you and you only, Neku. My partner. My proxy. _Mine_. Don't ever forget that."

Josh felt Neku's shiver along their barely touching bodies and this time let his ever internal smirk grace the contours of his lovely face. He blew a tiny, hot stream of air on Neku's ear just to stir him further and became enraptured with the fluttering locks of hair and the pale column of flesh that was Neku's neck.

"I... I know that. Stupid pervy, prissy asshole- Look can we just go in? Oh and I love you despite how much you enrage and infuriate me to, Yoshiya."

Neku slipped out of Josh's sneakily and Josh mourned the loss of heat. He smiled gently, a rare occurrence, a smile only Neku could pull out of Shibuya's composer. He followed Neku through the gate and therefore began the adventure of Josh and Neku in Disneyland.

**A/N - **Thanks for the read! Review please so I know how I can approve? Tehe~


End file.
